We're gonna die young
by Thecurtaincall
Summary: He was on the verge of breaking down. Death was breathing down his neck and he couldn't run fast enough. Looking at the chaos, he knows he's going to die here. But when he sees someone else hurt, he'll push down the panic to help the other. Because he can't stand there while his best friend breaks down in front of him. He'll stall his own death if it means he can help Oga.


Sitting by the school wall, he leaned against it and tried not to think what laid on the other side. Either side, his fate was the same.

He was going to die.

He let the others die in front of him and he did nothing to help. Dammit why the hell did he stand there like a fool when the pillar squad asked if he wanted a contract? OF COURSE HE WANTED A CONTRACT!

He wanted to help. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of him. All this was his fault. He should have spoken up against Oga's stupidity of leaving Beel. Why was it so hard for him to voice his thoughts now?

Every time he wanted to argue against something his chest hurt and he couldn't get the words out. How could he talk when his chest felt like it was breaking in half?

Bringing his knees to his chest, he rested his head against them and tried to keep the tears from coming. The cold stoned faces of Agiel and Kunieda came to mind and he couldn't hold back the sob that broke out of him.

The two had sacrificed themselves and the last thing they did before they were tuned to stone, was push him through the school gates. They were so close to coming on the school grounds, they could have easily saved themselves. But no, they decided to save him.

What kind of man was he that he couldn't even protect his friends?

His thoughts were disrupted when someone called to him over the school wall. "Human are you still alive? If you come to me peacefully, I promise I'll give you an offer you can't refuse."

His heart was beating rapidly and at the sound of the demon's voice, his chest began to ache horribly. He covered his ears and tried to breathe correctly. No, now he was trying to focus on breathing at all.

Oh god he was dying.

All those people sacrificed themselves for him, only for him to die here. He was shaking now, and sweat was beginning to come down on his face.

"Takayuki, don't you want to know how it feels to be strong?"

His breathing was ragged now as if he was just held underwater for hours. The demon's taunts stopped but he didn't notice it as he tried to get air to his lungs. He didn't want to die.

He didn't want to die like this.

As if his heart wasn't in pain now, the sight and sound of a body falling from the sky certainly didn't help. He recoiled back and grabbed at his chest as the pain increased horribly. His throat felt like it was closing in on itself, and he didn't think the sight of another dead body would help him.

But the sound of a groan made him realize that the body that fell from the sky was still alive. Great now he was going to have an audience to watch him die from not being able to breathe!

His nails dug into his palms as he tried to fight that panic that was swallowing him whole. But before it took him, the sound of a something hitting the floor repeatedly made him look up.

It was Oga.

Oga was in front of him and was pounding his fists into the ground, until blood began to splatter the ground. Furuichi watched the eerie scene of his best friend breaking down in front of him.

He needed help.

He needed to be there for Oga. So he forgot his own breathing and focused on Oga's instead. On weak legs he stumbled forward and walked towards the crumbling body.

He spoke out quietly. "Oga."

Oga didn't hear him or chose not to. Furuichi hoped he didn't choose to ignore him. He stood in front of Oga who was still on his knees, bleedings fists on the ground.

"You ok?" He asked. God how he wished his voice didn't crack when he asked that. He wanted to be strong for Oga. For the others.

He waited for a reply, and was shocked when a hand grabbed his. He was pulled down onto his knees and before he could ask what was wrong, Oga's face was buried into his shoulder.

He stood there frozen in shock, not knowing what to do. But when he felt the shudder in Oga's chest, his body finally began to move. With stiff arms he wrapped them around Oga. A hand laying on his neck and the other wrapped around his torso. After a few moments, the stiffness left and instead Furuichi hugged Oga tighter. He didn't let go of his best friend and let him stay in his arms as long as he needed.

Because he needed this comfort as much as Oga needed it.

Here they were. The toughest delinquent and his idiot best friend. Hugging each other, like they were the last two humans…wait they were the last ones. He felt his stomach drop and his body began to shake.

Oga felt the shudders and silently wrapped his arms around his waist.

The two were silent and focused on the other's breathing. Each were vowing to be stronger for the other, yet were taking all the comfort the other could offer. Comfort was never something they gave to each other. Especially in the form of hugs. He had put his money on the world ending before he would ever hug Oga. Furuichi would have never in a million years think he would ever hug Oga.

Earth really was going to end wasn't it?

* * *

I can't get out of my head the possibility of Oga and Furuichi reuniting. But of course what I wrote is going to be nowhere what is really going to happen, but hey that's what fanfiction is for right? haha

Well I hope you guys liked it and if you guys could, it would be great to leave a review. Thanks guys for reading and hope you guys have a good day!


End file.
